Firewood
by MissElectra007
Summary: Rin goes out to gather some firewood and realizes her true feelings for Sesshomaru. However, will he ever see her as an equal and a woman or will she always be a little human girl in his eyes? SesshomaruxRin


Hi there! The name's Electra. Miss Electra007. Thanks for clicking on the link and welcome to my fic! It's my first fic but hopefully you all like it! Be sure to review and I'll give you a big pan of slutty brownies! Now, onto the fic! It's SesshomaruxRin because they're so obviously meant to be! Hopefully, the characters are in character, although Sesshomaru is so hard to write for!

Me: Why don't you have an emotions?!

Sesshomaru: **emotionless** I do. I just don't show them.

Me: You should show them. It'll make you even sexier!

Sesshomaru: **emotionless** I'm already sexy.

Me: I know.

My logical self: Can you start the fic and not talk to yourself?

Me: But, you're me... Anyway, here's the fic!

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A cheerful voice called. The dog daiyoukai just saw a flash of long black hair and purple cloth before feeling the impact of a body hitting his.

"You've come back!" The smiling face of 18 year old Rin greeted him as she looked up at him. Emotionless gold eyes looked down at her and she quickly released him, a slight blush tinging her cheeks.

"I mean, welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru." She quickly bowed, attempting to hide her pink face.

"Hello Rin. How are your lessons coming along?" Rin looked up and saw a smile on his face. She quickly looked back down and began mumbling something. While she did so, Sesshomaru's eyes looked her over.

She had grown into a young lady. Her black hair had grown longer, just a little past her hips and she had filled out, becoming curvier over the years. Her hips had gotten wider, yet her waist remained tiny. Her chest had also filled out and seemed to demand attention, which he knew that the men in the village gave to her as he had observed them looking at her during his visits. The last time he had visited, Kaede had told him that a handsome young man had asked for Rin's hand in marriage but she had turned him down.

Her bangs still hung over her brown eyes but she no longer looked like a child. No, she was now a woman, Sesshomaru noted as his eyes fell on her chest, which was no longer flat.

"Rin! Ah, there you are." Lady Kaede's voice sounded and Rin turned, smiling as Lady Kaede joined them. Kaede noticed Sesshomaru and nodded her head in a greeting.

"How is she doing?" He asked, not bothering to inquire how Kaede and everyone at the village was doing. Kaede smiled and looked at Rin, who was avoiding Sesshomaru's eyes.

"She is quick to learn and very good at remembering things. She's the best student I've ever had." Kaede smiled at Rin, whose blush deepened.

"Very good." He said and held up a pink silk kimono with a floral print. Rin's eyes lit up at seeing it but she stood her ground.

"Come on Rin. This is for you." Sesshomaru gestured towards the kimono. Rin looked a bit hesitant before she moved forward and accepted it.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She bowed her head, still not looking him in the eyes. He noticed her avoiding his eyes but said nothing.

"Very well. I will see you next month. Goodbye Rin." He turned and was about to leave when Rin yelled out his name. He turned and saw her staring at the ground.

"My lord, Rin was wondering if you would like to stay for dinner." She mumbled, still not looking him in the eyes. He looked at her before looking over at Lady Kaede and then back at Rin.

"I cannot." He replied and instantly saw her face drop. However, she looked up at him and gave him a huge smile.

"Rin understands." She replied, nodding her head. However, she felt a lump in her throat as she struggled to maintain her smile. Sesshomaru took one look at her before turning away.

"Continue with your lessons." He said before he walked away, leaving Rin and Lady Kaede standing there.

"Rin," Rin turned towards Lady Kaede, who stopped upon seeing the shimmering, unshed tears in Rin's brown eyes.

"Rin is ready to continue the lesson." Rin said, giving Kaede a smile before she turned and headed back to the hut, clutching the kimono.

* * *

"Rin," Lady Kaede looked over at the girl, who was tending to the food on the stove.

"Yes, Lady Kaede?" She looked up at the elderly woman, who was getting to her feet.

"Can you watch over the food while I gather some more firewood?" Kaede asked, grabbing her walking stick. However, Rin quickly shook her head and stood.

"Sit, Lady Kaede. I'll go and get the firewood." She gave her a smile before she turned and ran out of the hut.

As she walked towards the forest, her mind wandered to Lord Sesshomaru and she felt tears gather in her eyes.

She knew that he was a powerful lord and didn't have time to have dinner with her, a human girl. However, she had hoped that he would say yes to her just once.

She laughed to herself as she thought about it. Despite being with him for 10 years, she still didn't know anything about him. Just that he was a powerful demon and one of the nicest demons she had ever encountered.

And that she loved him. The last thought hit her full force and she stopped.

No, there was no way she loved him. He was a demon and she was a human. A lowly human who was unworthy of his love. She was lucky he even made an effort to visit her.

It couldn't be love that she felt towards him. Had she just confused gratefulness with love? After all, he had rescued her and protected her on numerous occasions. And, he had brought her back to life as well.

But, she was also grateful to Lady Kaede, who had taken her in and taught her everything she now knew. The feelings she had for Lady Kaede were not even close to the feelings she had for Lord Sesshomaru.

Could it be that she was in awe of him and worshiped him? After all, he had slain countless demons effortlessly without ever getting hurt and was one of the most powerful demons she knew.

But, she was also in awe of Kagome, who also taught her, as Kagome was one of the strongest priestesses Rin had ever met and Rin worshiped her like a motherly figure. But, the feelings she had for Kagome weren't like the feelings she had for Sesshomaru.

Rin's eyes grew wide and a gasp escaped as she realized that she did love Lord Sesshomaru.

"But, he would never love a lowly human like me. He's a powerful dog daiyoukai and I'm a weak human girl." Rin thought to herself, suddenly feeling sad. Tears came to her eyes and she angrily brushed them away.

"Only weak humans cry." She thought to herself, brushing away more tears as they came. "Lord Sesshomaru would never accept a weak human girl who cries for everything."

However, as much as she tried to be brave and not cry, she realized that she couldn't stop crying. Regardless of if she was a weak or strong human girl, Sesshomaru would never see her as anything but a human and he would never even consider seeing her as a woman.

Sniffing to herself, Rin looked up and realized that she had no clue where she was. Her eyes darted around and her heart sank as she failed to recognize this part of the forest.

Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her and quickly turned around.

"Who's there?" She asked, her voice quivering slightly. There was no response and she heard another twig snap.

"I said, who's there?" She asked, her voice becoming braver. Her eyes looked around and her hand quickly grasped at the dagger hidden in her kimono.

"Little girls shouldn't be alone in this forest. Especially delicious little girls." A voice rasped and Rin turned in the direction of the voice. Her eyes grew wide as she saw a woman emerging from the bushes. However, only the torso was that of a woman. The bottom half looked like a a spider's abdomen.

"Get away." Rin pulled out the dagger and the demon laughed.

"Delicious girl, you dare pull out a dagger?" The demon moved closer to her and she moved backwards.

"You will die in my stomach!" The demon yelled before she spit out webs from her mouth. Rin quickly jumped out of the way as the webs landed on the trees behind her. Her eyes grew wide as the trees began to die and melt.

"Come back here, prey!" The spider woman ran towards her, shooting out more webs. Rin dodged them before she pulled out a sacred sutra and threw it at the woman, who let out a shriek.

Rin raised her hand and began to chant but nothing happened. Her eyes grew wide as the sutra's power wore off.

"You little brat! I'll be sure to savor your taste!" The spider woman hissed as she tore the sutra from her face and charged towards Rin.

Rin, unable to move out of the way, let out a yell as the spider woman gashed her cheek and pinned her to the ground.

"Now, my prey, I'll enjoy your taste." The spider woman smiled before she moved towards Rin's face.

"No, no." Rin said, shaking her head. She raised her hand to prevent the woman from touching her face.

"Stay still, you little brat, so I can eat you!" Rin continued to squirm under the woman and shook her head, closing her eyes. She let out a yell as the spider woman stuck one of her legs into her side.

"Now, that's a good prey." The spider woman smiled down at Rin, who hissed in pain at the wound on her side. She didn't want to die here. Lord Sesshomaru's face instantly entered her head and tears filled her eyes. She would never be able to see him again, never hear him call her name. She hadn't eve gotten to wear the kimono he bought for her.

"No! Get off of me! NO!" Rin screamed, pushing away the spider woman's face as she moved to devour her. Suddenly, she felt something electric pass through her towards her hand.

"No!" She heard the spider woman begin yelling and opened her eyes. A bright light was coming from her hand and moving into the spider woman, who shrieked and moved away.

"You little priestess! I'll kill you yet!" The spider woman shrieked and began moving towards Rin once again. Just as she did so, Rin raised her hand and. using all her energy, directed a blast at the woman.

"Be gone, demon!" She yelled and felt the energy leave her body in a blast. Instantly, she heard shrieking and watched as the spider woman vanished.

The moment the woman vanished, Rin fell to her knees, breathing deeply. Just then, she heard a rustle in the bushes and turned towards the source of the noise.

"Come out!" She yelled, getting back to her feet and folding her fists.

"Rin!" Rin's eyes grew wide as Sesshomaru emerged.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She breathed before she fell to her knees. He was beside her in a second and scooped her into his arms, carrying her bridal style.

"I thought you left." She mumbled, looking up at his stoic face.

"I had something to take care of." He replied and she nodded.

"But, how did you find me?" She asked and instantly regretted asking him such a stupid question. He was Lord Sesshomaru. He would have no trouble finding someone like her.

"Lady Kaede told me you went to get wood and hadn't come back yet." He replied. She nodded before gasping in pain. Instantly, his eyes grew wide and he looked down at her.

"Have I hurt you?" He asked, stopping.

"Of course not." She quickly shook her head. "However, would you mind putting me down by that tree?"

He obeyed and set her down. The moment he did, she reached into the satchel around her waist and pulled out some crushed herbs and some cloth.

"Yarrow." She replied, noticing the look on Sesshomaru's face. She quickly pressed it to the wound and tried to bandage the wound. Seeing her struggle, Sesshomaru took the cloth and began to wrap it around her to keep the yarrow in place. When he finished, she looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Thank you." She smiled and noticed his eyes were still on her. Suddenly self conscious, she looked away from him and pretended to busy herself putting the remainder of the crushed herbs and cloth back into her satchel.

"I should get back to the village." She got to her feet and gave him a smile.

"Goodbye, Lord Sesshomaru." She turned and was about to walk away when she felt him grab her shoulder. Before she could react, he spun her around and raised her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. Rin felt her breath freeze in her throat as she looked into his eyes and saw the passion and fire in them.

"I thought you had died, Rin. When I smelled your blood." He said to her, his voice cold and emotionless. Rin looked back at him with a slightly confused look. He had thought she was dead, yet he showed no happiness at seeing her alive. Almost as if he read her mind, Sesshomaru pulled her towards him.

"I thought some other demon had eaten you." He said before he covered her lips with his own. Rin's eyes grew wide in surprise as his tongue plunged into her mouth. She had never been kissed before and didn't know how to respond. However, she felt something building inside her and closed her eyes, giving into pure instincts.

Sesshomaru felt Rin wrap her arms around him and felt her tongue respond. He felt a smirk on his mouth and deepened the kiss.

Rin let out a groan as Sesshomaru claimed her lips and her as his own. She could feel the strength and masculinity radiating from him and felt her senses leaving her, giving into her primitive desires. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She heard a deep growl in his throat as she ran her tongue over his lip.

He broke away from her and started pressing kisses to her neck, his teeth growing to a point as he did so. Lower and lower he moved, causing Rin to moan in delight. Suddenly, something sharp pierced her skin and she gasped before she felt something cool moving over the broken skin.

Sesshomaru ran his tongue over the mark on Rin's neck before looking up at her.

"You're my prey, not some other demon's." He said before pressing a gruff kiss to her forehead.

"I'll see you next month." Without another word, he turned and disappeared into the forest. Rin looked at spot where he had disappeared before she turned as she heard someone calling her name.

"Rin! Thank god we found you!" Lady Kaede said, moving towards Rin. She took one look at the girl's appearance before she sighed and gestured for Rin to follow her.

Rin followed her in a daze-like state before she stopped and gasped.

"What's the matter, child?" Lady Kaede asked, hearing the young girl gasp. She turned and saw Rin's eyes were huge and a hand was pressed to her mouth.

"I forgot the firewood." Rin replied.

* * *

Well, reviews! It was a one shot, but hopefully I captured the characters! Sesshomaru is so difficult because the damn man is so emotionless! Anyway, until next time! MissElectra007 out!


End file.
